


Sugar and Spice

by Eren_Is_Rhiannon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Baker!Eren, Bakery, Club owner!Levi, F/F, F/M, M/M, MAJOR SMUT LATER, My tags are outta order...., Strippers & Strip Clubs, Will be written with drabble like chapters until later in the fic, bdsm club, major fluff, will add tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eren_Is_Rhiannon/pseuds/Eren_Is_Rhiannon
Summary: Eren is a successful baker, and owner of popular bakery Let Them Eat Cake! He's owned it for several years but as an old strip club next door is fixed up and reopened, Eren may have difficultly focusing on his sugary confections.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I'M NOT DEAD! Please enjoy!

Eren whisked the batter, wanting to hurry and get the batter in the oven.  _ Gotta hurry! _ He thought as he eyed the clock. It was nearing opening time on one of the busiest days of the week. 

“Eren!” Sasha ran in, throwing her apron on. Her long brunette hair was thrown up into a bun. “Sorry I’m late!” She started on the buttercream icing. 

Eren smiled and poured the batter into the cake tin. “It’s fine, but I might put you on kitchen duty today.” 

She looked terrified. “Eren, please. Not all by myself...or with Jean…”

“Relax. I won’t.” Eren flashed a reassuring smile as he put the chocolate cake batter in the oven, setting the timer. He grabbed the broom and went into the seating area. It was a fifties style diner. Eren loved it. He had bought it when he was still fresh out of culinary school. It was broken down when he bought it but he fixed it up and brought it into the light. As he swept the red and black tile floor, he made a mental note to throw more cookies into the oven.  He finished up and flicked the sign on to open.

“Sash?” He called. “Did someone buy the old club next door?” Eren watched as people came and went from inside the old building, carrying supplies to fix it up.

“I think so…” She came out to look. “Huh...wonder what they’re making it into…”

“Sasha, the only thing it could be is another club. There’s no way to strip it down and refurbish it into something else…” He watched curiously. “Hmm…” 

“I have to finish the buttercream icing before it gets too warm.” Sasha turned and got back to work as Eren retreated to the chalkboard menu to create the drink and dessert of the day. 

“Red velvet cookies….and peppermint hot chocolate.” He mumbled the words to himself as he wrote the words in a flowery script. He nodded to himself in approval. “Yes...that will do for today….” He hopped down and washed his hands free of the chalk dust.  Eren stalked into the kitchen and got started on the red velvet cookies, humming softly. Sasha laughed softly and stuck the icing in the fridge. 

“You and your daily deals.” She smiled at him. 

“You, my dear, can shut the hell up.” He rolled his eyes as he shaped the cookies. 

The bell rang as the door opened and Eren cast a pleading glance at Sasha who sighed and went to deal with the customer who happened to be Marco. 

“Freckled Jesus!” Eren grinned. 

“Hey Eren!” Marco grinned. “Cookie dough hands?” 

“Yep, otherwise you’d be in a hug right now.” He shaped cookies.

“I know. Can I have some cookie dough?” Marco used puppy eyes. 

Eren grabbed a plastic spoon and scooped some out. “Don’t tell mikasa.” He handed it over. Mikasa was his financial overseer, anything free or at an extreme discount would make her go off.

“Will do.” Marco took it and smiled. “Thank you.” 

He went back to work, enjoying the smell of freshly baked goods wafting around him

**Author's Note:**

> I know its short and chapters will be short for awhile. I hope you liked it. Please comment for any thing you want to see!


End file.
